1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella, more particularly to an illuminated umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there are many kinds of illuminated umbrellas available in the market. However, these conventional illuminated umbrellas require substantial modifications in the basic structure of a conventional umbrella, thereby resulting in a complicated and relatively expensive manufacturing process.